1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a pedestrian protection assembly for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles are known to include a front bumper secured to the frame of the vehicle for protecting the vehicle upon impact with another object or pedestrian. The front of the vehicle may also include a grill portion extending from the bumper for providing air circulation to the engine of the vehicle and decorative styling to the front of the vehicle. The grill portion may also support a lower spoiler for directing air flow to improve the aerodynamics of the vehicle and also accent the styling of the vehicle. Safety and pedestrian protection caused by the incidental impact of the vehicle with a pedestrian are also a concern for the design of the vehicle. Should the vehicle accidentally impact with a pedestrian, the front bumper tends to impact the pedestrian in the lower leg adjacent the knee of the pedestrian. Due to the height of the bumper from the ground supporting the vehicle, the impact of the bumper with the lower leg of the pedestrian may result in undesirable buckling of the pedestrian""s knee and potentially cause undesirable injury.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve the structural design of the front of the vehicle and bumper area to provide pedestrian protection resulting from vehicle impact.
The subject invention relates to a pedestrian protection assembly supported by a bumper support beam of an automotive vehicle comprising a bumper operatively coupled to the bumper support beam. The bumper has an outer shell spaced from the support beam for supporting a resilient foam pad and a ramped rib projecting from the outer shell for engaging the bumper support beam. A grill portion extends from a first end connected to the outer shell of the bumper to a second end spaced below the bumper and the bumper support beam. A facia chin includes a top portion secured to the second end of the grill portion, a bottom portion and a front face. The assembly also includes a lower support member for supporting the facia chin between the top portion, bottom portion and front face. The ramped rib engages with the bumper support beam in response to an impact force applied against the outer shell of the bumper to automatically force the facia chin downwardly with the front face spaced forward of the bumper.